


Breathe

by AmiLu



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Whumptober 2019, self-deprecating language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: Breathe in.One, two, three.Hold.Hold.Hold.Breathe out.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at Whumptober this year! All fics will probably be very short.
> 
> Prompt 1: Shaky Hands
> 
> It also fills the prompt "count" for the 100 fandoms challenge.

Breathe in.

One, two, three.

Hold.

Hold.

Hold.

Breathe out.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Repea—

A gasp. Fresh tears. Your hands tremble even as you clutch them together. It’s in vain. They won’t stop. You won’t stop. All your efforts are useless, useless, _useless—_

It’s been years, why can’t you do something as simple as breathing? Why can’t you stop crying? Why won’t your hands _stop fucking shaking?_

Breathe in.

In.

Hold.

Hold.

Out.

_You can’t you can’t you can’t why can’t you why are you so damn _useless—_!_

There’s a voice. A gentle touch on your hunched back, barely there but grounding. You hiccup on a sob. Your throat is tight. Everything hurts.

“You’re doing great,” someone says. The words sound far away. Or are you imagining things? “That’s it. Yes, that’s it. C’mon, once more.”

Breath in.

Hold.

Hold.

Hold.

Breathe out. Slowly, now.

Your heartbeat calms.

Finally.

Repeat.

“Yeah, yeah. You can do it. Yeah, you’re doing it. You’re almost there.”

Repeat.

In, hold, out. In. Hold. Out.

The noises come back, so do the lights. You blink the last tears out of your eyes and look up. A soft, heart-shaped smile greets you.

Oh, it’s Victor.

(Of course it’s Victor.)

“Yuuri,” your husband says, “welcome back.”

You smile back, even though you know it’s shaky at best. “Hi.” You clear your throat. “Thank you, for—for helping.” As always. Victor always helps. You love him for it.

Victor’s smile brightens; his eyes crinkle at the corners. He doesn’t answer verbally, and kisses your forehead instead.

Your hands no longer shake.

Victor takes them in his, and places another kiss right over the ring.


End file.
